Friis X Eitras: Playing Sexy
by Sylvilution
Summary: A Glaceon and a Sylveon living together decide to have a little fun together, and develop a little more love for each other. Not much else to the plot. Male X Male Oneshot. OC's used.


**So...first fanfic? Let's get smexy! **

**Male on Male. If you like that, please continue. I'm relatively new to writing these M-rated sex stories, but hopefully you'll enjoy it.**

**Also, both characters are my OC's that I've used in other places. I promise to write more about them later, but for now, enjoy what you came here for, a (hopefully) sexy read.**

* * *

**# Frys X Eitras: Playing Sexy #**

The first sound I heard was the door click shut behind me.  
Unconsciously, my ears flicked upwards, keenly detecting the source of the sound. Lying on my small, round bed with a book under my paws, I didn't normally take kindly to being disturbed.  
I looked up, ready to sneer off the intruder, but any intention of that melted when I saw who it, or more correctly, he, was.  
Shyly standing by the door, head tilted slightly with his bright, youthful blue eyes staring at mine, his fluffy, colorfully tipped feelers wrapped around his neck like a scarf.  
I couldn't help but smile. Eitras, one of my loving friends, smiled at me like I meant the world to him.  
I winked at him in greeting, and he giggled, cheeks pink with blush. Me and him had grown up as Eevees on the same island, in the same community, but we had never got the chance to know each other before I evolved and left. Shortly afterwards, it was his turn to do so, despite his stubborn refusal. Curiously, he went missing on the day he was supposed to evolve, a tradition commonly undergone by young Eevees. The very day he did, the island vanished without a trace, as did everyone who lived on it.  
Yet, Eitras appeared not long afterwards, as a Sylveon nonetheless, lost in the vastness of the Hoenn region, where I live. When I found him, I decided to take him in, to live with me. And as I turns out, it was the best idea I've ever had.  
At first, during the time we spent together, we were just friends, like we should've been during childhood, but as the days went by, affection increased. Not just his, but mine as well. Soon it became clear to us both that there was an obvious chemistry taking place, that a romance was forming silently, even though we're of the same gender.  
He slowly approached me, brushing his soft, furry cheeks against my own. Warmth, not just physical warmth, ran right through my body. Living with him made us learn not just about each other but about ourselves. Once I told him I liked rubbing cheeks with him, he started to routinely rub them at any given time.  
I could feel my cheeks glowing with blush. Eitras giggled, sounding more mischievous than you'd expect from a Sylveon.  
"Silly, you're already becoming aroused, and I haven't even done anything..."  
It was true. Standing on all fours, like any other Glaceon would stand, I could already feel a tug between my legs, which was both pleasurable yet embarrassing at the same time.  
He giggled again, then stretched one of his feelers towards me, coaxing me to sit down. Knowing where this was going, and wanting to go there, I obeyed, sitting on my rear with my hind legs stretched out in front of me, my front paws covering my midsection in embarrassment.  
"Is it not too cold in here?" I asked.  
Eitras just laughed, cold wisps of air leaving his mouth, his voice was warm and cheerful. As a Glaceon, I forget that our body temperatures are different, and I prefer cold weather, but Eitras didn't seemed bothered by the chilly air of my room, or the thin layer of powdery snow beneath his furry little feet.  
"Oh, it's no problem, Friis. We have each other for warmth..." He spread my paws apart, and they reflexively went up to my eyes. I knew my member was poking out, and I already knew Eitras wanted it.  
"I'm not that attractive, am I?" He asked teasingly. "You're growing, and I'm not even touching you!" With that he placed a paw on my length, and I felt it throb in anticipation, the nerves in my tip responding to his delicate touch.  
Unable to resist, I peeked past my paws, and they were moved aside by two feelers, which pinned them to the ground.  
"Don't resist what you really want..." He chided playfully, in his classic sing-song tone. I knew he was teasing me, trying to get me more aroused, but he was right. As much as I was resisting, I did want for him to begin. I just wanted to be the one in control, but it looked like he had other ideas, and was going to have to play submissive.  
Eitras brought his head down and poked my tip with his snout. The feeling of his fur pressing against my bare member caused me to shudder in pleasure. I wanted more, and Eitras knew it.  
"Please..." I said, almost begging in impatience. "Stop teasing me.."  
Eitras smirked, then moved up towards the tip of my length, which was smaller than it was at its base. He closed his eyes, giggled, then planted his lips upon it, slowly parting them as he slid it into his mouth.  
I couldn't help but gasp in surprise. I knew he had done this before, but now it felt so tender, his actions, it brought a new type of pleasure onto me. I felt my member throb and, judging by Eitras' satisfied expression, I had expelled a bit of precum into his mouth.  
He just winked and slowly started to slide down my length, his tongue gently coating it with moisture, making it wetter by the second. I moaned softly as a wave of pleasure went through my body, making me crave for more.  
If I sent some sign of that to my lover, he caught it immediately, and he pulled himself back up, leaving a trail of sweet moisture behind.  
"Uh..." I moaned softly as I watched Eitras work his magic. He licked his lips and slid down my length again, fitting a little more of it into his mouth as he loudly sucked on the throbbing length, leaving no spot untouched by his soft, playful tongue.  
I could already feel the heat and tension building in me, a feeling that isn't as bad to a Glaceon as one might think. Every time Eitras went up before plunging down again pleasured me, his tongue gently caressing my length as it licked around.  
I closed my eyes and continued moaning, starting to sound a little more feral with each one. Eitras had now settled into a rhythm, bobbing up and down my length with a constant speed, and a constant blow, one paw pumping it along the base. I felt my cheeks turn redder and my vision blurring from the sensation. His motions were so smooth, so wet, so full of love, I couldn't help but continue moaning louder, unable to hide my love from him.  
"Slow down..." I moaned pleadingly as the heat continued to build in my manhood, forcing more pre into the waiting mouth of my lover, who rose up again, taking his lips off my length as he charmingly licked my tip, lapping up the small, but steady, amount of my precum. With a wink, he moved his paws to my feet, holding them down to keep me pinned.  
"Oh, no need to hold back..." He teased, giving my tip another lick, causing the sensitive part to throb even more, sending a shiver up my body in silly pleasure.  
Seizing my chance, I winked back at him, flirting the best I could. "Hold back? Oh no..." I giggled, wanting to stroke his adorably pink ears. "If you want it, you'll have to work for it."  
Eitras just laughed. "If you insist." He pressed firmly on my feet and put his mouth to my tip once more.  
"Go on..." I said to my waiting mate. Having his mouth enveloped around my tip felt so good, I wanted him to keep going, to take it further.  
Blowing on my length, the Sylveon slid down my member again, pushing deeper and deeper with every thrust he made on me, so deep that I could see his throat bulge slightly as he exhaled nasally, heating my stomach with warm air. My moans became louder and more pleasurable as my member was wrapped by Sylveon drool as it continued to heat up. I could feel my climax approaching, and Eitras continued to suck harder, as if he knew it was coming.  
With a final bobbing motion, he forced my length all the way, his lips coming into contact with my fur, and let out a long, wet blow.  
I couldn't resist a shudder of blissful pleasure, the wet feeling was so powerful. With a loud, girlish moan, I leaned my head back and climaxed into his waiting mouth, sending jets of my warm seed into the back of his mouth.  
He gagged slightly but kept himself positioned, tongue licking upwards to lap up any escaping cream, slurping loudly in utmost pleasure, which seemed to draw even more seed out of me.  
It seemed like minutes had gone by, and my climax died down before completely ending, and Eitras clamped his lips around my length, pulling up slowly, sucking off all the dripping cream with a playful little smack of his lips, before his throat bulged briefly as he swallowed my load with a cheeky gulp, his twinkling, bedroom eyes showcasing his obvious enjoyment.  
"You taste better than usual." He teased. "Colder, too."  
I managed a smile through my blissfully hazy thoughts, still reeling from his amazing oral work.  
"You swallowed it all..." I murmured. Before I could ask how he could, he just laughed. "You wanted a taste?" That just made me blush brighter.  
He moved his feelers off my paws, then pressed the soles of his own against them, staring fondly into my eyes.  
"There's always next time for that." He promised, then his eyes became serious, though his smile remained. "You know I'll do anything for you, my love, but we're not machines."  
His words struck me with a deep meaning, one that caused a twinge of emotion inside my beating heart. He had a point. Our sessions involved more than just pleasuring one another. We had to trust one another with our bodies, emotions and limitations. We weren't supposed to lust-driven machines. To truly love someone means much more than that. Sex without trust or true love has no internal value, just instant pleasure. But real love is about forming a tight bond with the ones you love, sexual desire only comes after that.  
Eitras wrapped his paws around me, gently massaging my back, which had become rather stiff. It was a tender gesture, with no sign of sensuality, but I purred in delight anyways. It's one of Eitras' qualities, he can make you feel good in almost any way, in almost any sense.  
Realizing that I was fully enjoying his handiwork, Eitras eyed me up, and in an instant, I understood what he was thinking.  
'Stop thinking about it, or what I just said. We're already bonded. Now let's explore a little more.'  
I felt him press against me, rubbing his softer cream-colored fur against my own blue fluff, softly hinting for me to drop onto my back, and I willingly did, ready to submit myself to his lust.  
Now, Eitras might be bigger than me physically, but his length is somewhat smaller. He also doesn't erect easily, but now his manhood was fully stretched in all his glory.  
I gave him my best bedroom eyes and laid down on the soft snow, preparing for his next idea. Judging by how he was staring below my member, just around my tail, I could tell he was looking at my rear entrance. I started blushing as hard as him as he leaned in closer, using a feeler to tease my small opening.  
I shivered, giggling madly from it, though I was actually worried, deep down. I should've remembered that Eitras' sexual speciality was anal, in both penetration and oral. And he was about to perform the former, something I'm not always good at taking.  
"Don't worry." He soothed, leaning over to rub my cheek with a tender paw. "I'll play nice. I promise."  
Instantly, I felt more assured. Placing my trust in his words, I let him take over, and he rubbed his sex against my opening, testing to see how it would fit inside of me.  
With a soft grasp of my paws with two of his fluffy feelers, he slid his tip into me, and I gasped. By no means am I a virgin, yet he still caught me by surprise. Immediately, my own member, which had softened after its earlier workout, hardened again.  
"Mwah..?!" I mewled, as his slim member pushed deeper, stretching my passage out as it was filled with the warm Sylveon meat. Instinctively, I clenched around his penetrating member, my body wrapping his warm length.  
It's a wonderful feeling, something I still can't describe. But to have the warm length of another PokÃ©mon inside of you, whether you're a male or female. You feel so close, so connected, so in love with your mate, that suddenly nothing else matters but the moment, and you have to savour every second of it.  
"Mmmh..." I moaned, feeling the warmth spread inside of my as slowly thrusted in and out, wanting to make me work but being careful not to hurt me as he loosened up my passage. He didn't really have to worry so much. Even at its hardest, a Sylveon's member is still remarkably soft to the touch, and that meant that it rarely ever hurt, even to the most sensitive passages.  
Eitras leaned closer, pressing his chest against mine as his soft thrusting sped up slightly, though not rougher. He brushed my cheek, smiling at my unadulterated enjoyment.  
"I told you so." He chided happily, his length throbbing, leaking some precum inside of me. It felt so warm, much warmer than mine, and very ticklish against my soft walls.  
"I guess...you were right." I panted. I wrapped my feet around him, wanting his as close to me as possible. I must've tickled him, because his precum increased, and I knew by his unbelievably enjoyable heat that he was getting close.  
"Wow...you really turn me on." He breathed, his thrusts now more rhythmic, pumping through my tight, clenching passage with a strange tenderness.  
I was too far gone to hear him, his words drowned out by our purring and his length thumping softly against me, skin slapping loudly as he came in contact with me.  
"I can't wait much more...!" I cried, and bucked my legs around him, jamming his length into me as far as possible. With a bump and a cry, the Sylveon finally came, a flood of soft, hot semen pouring into my butt. I joined in with his orgasmic squealing, closing my eyes as I passed into sexual bliss, my walls tightening around his knot, keeping us connected as he continued to climax. Eitras doesn't burst easily, but when he does, everything comes out.  
"Ohh...Friis!" He shivered, his climax ending with a final burst of warm seed into my butt, the rest of it trickling out through my hole. The warm, creamy sensation was so amazing, I was paralyzed by pleasure, panting like a thirsty Snubbull. My cheeks were so hot it should've been dangerous for a Glaceon, but I couldn't care less.  
Rather than pull himself out, Eitras laid down on me, his knot still warmly embedded in my hole, and held me close.  
"Feeling full?" He asked, planting a light kiss on my cheek.  
I nodded, wrapping my paws around him. We were as close as we could be, and I didn't want it to end.  
"I... loved it." I whispered to him, my blissful feeling slowly giving way to fatigue. Being mated by Eitras had left me exhausted, though fully satisfied. "Thank you."  
Eitras smiled happily, then let me kiss him back, before he leaned his head against me and closed his eyes, sighing peacefully.  
I stroked the back of his head, caressing his sweat-mottled fur. He smelled intoxicating, with that sweet aroma of semen that fairy-types seem to give mixed with his sweat, which also smelled strangely sweet, and, as I sniffed more curiously, a bit of incense. A small thought sprouted in the back of subconscious as to whether he'd been wearing it purposely for this.  
"Good night, my love." I cooed into his ears, and closed my eyes, still purring contentedly.

* * *

**Any Good?**

**I promise to write more about these two, though. Until then, hope you enjoyed this piece of erotica. **


End file.
